A Slow Dance
by MatchPlay
Summary: What is Seto doing at the dance?  And when will his Pup show up?  Warnings: angst, character death, yaoi, and written on iPod  though beta'd .


**A Slow Dance**

**Warning:** angst, fluff, yaoi, gayness, character death, etc.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yuugiou, so instead I write fanfiction.

I'm sorry for all the angst and cliche-ness, but I think it's sweet, otherwise I wouldn't be bothering to write it. This is a mostly just a drabble, and I'm typing this up real fast, so this might not be the best, but I think it'll be fine … right? (Onward with the fic before I loose my courage!)

* * *

Seto blinked at the bright lights flashing in every direction in the otherwise dark gymnasium.

Why was he here, at a school dance? Anyone could observe the obvious differences in the CEO, but most were too busy with their dates or friends to bother noticing.

Seto had ditched the trench coat and belt buckles, wearing instead some tight leather pants and a fitting dark blue shirt that brought out the colour in his eyes. Seto scowled, remembering the scolding he got from Mokuba earlier that same day. The younger had _forced _Seto to wear the comfortable yet embarrassing clothes, just by giving him the puppy dog eyes and a little pout.

So here Seto was, standing nervously to the side of everything, but refusing to show it. He glanced around the room, faking nonchalance, and found a blond head on the edge of the crowd. Seto's heart beat faster, but upon further inspection it wasn't the right blond, so he kept looking.

"'Ey, Kaib'!" said Jou, right next to the brunet. Kaiba nearly jumped out of his skin, startled by the loud-mouthed male beside him.

"What is it, Mutt?" growled Seto, trying to hide the smile growing on his lips. So his pup sought him out? This is a good sign. "Where are all of your friendship pals?"

"They don't go to dances," Jou shrugged. "An' I only came 'cause it's better than stayin' home."

"Hm." sounded Kaiba. The song changed to a slow one and couples everywhere started to pair up and dance. Just what Seto needed. "Care to dance, Pup?"

"Who are ya an' what didjya do to Kaiba?" said the blond, pretending to search Seto for signs that he might be an alien, but taking his offered hand with a smile only seconds later.

After a few minutes of a makeshift waltz, Jou couldn't resist asking, "What brought this on? What made ya wanna dance wit' me?"

Seto sighed to give himself time to think and not screw up the crucial reply. "I knew you used to be in a gang, Pup, but I didn't know you were a kleptomaniac," he said with a slight grin.

"Nyeh?" said a very confused Jou, halting the dance and tilting his head.

"A kleptomaniac is -" Kaiba began.

"I know what a klepto is, ya jerk," the shorter interrupted. "But what're ya sayin' I stole?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Seto said. From Jou's ever-confused look, he continued, "My heart."

"Whatta sap!" said Jou, letting go to double over, laughing.

"Are you quite finished?" said the CEO gruffly, embarrassed and feeling rejected.

"I-I'm sorry," said Jou quickly, wiping tears from his eyes, "It just seems so outta character for ya!"

Seto only crossed his arms, making Jou feel bad. "Set'! Don' go makin' me feel bad, now! I jus' always thought you would be more of the 'Oh, look at me, Ima cold-hearted CEO' or the 'I own you, now I'll see ya at seven.' type. So ya really like me?" Jou said the last sentence looking up at Seto through his eyelashes, a timid look on his face.

"Would I lie about this? Of course I do, Pup."

"Yeah I've had a crush on ya for a while, too. Battle city? Yeah, that sounds about right. How long've ya liked me for?" asked Jou, finding the floor quite interesting.

"Once I gave in to Yuugi's friendship requests, I started to think you weren't half bad. It went downhill from there," he answered with a smirk.

"Jeez, Set', even right after ya confess, you'ra jerk. Figures. Ya know, I always thought ya'd be more likely to dance on my grave than _ask_ me to a dance."

"But you love me anyway," the brunet teased.

Jou blushed furiously, "Sh-shaddup! No-one said anythin' about love!"

But the look in his eyes said otherwise.

The clock struck eleven, and the lights turned on, making most of the dance-goers groan.

"Want a ride home, Pup?" asked Seto, dropping the subject.

"I'd like that," said Jou with a grin.

* * *

((Okay guys, stop here if you wanted a happy ending. There be character death in these waters...)) ((But if you came here to go "Aaaaww!" I suggest you stay.))

* * *

Seto flipped out his cellular as the new-found lovers walked out of the gymnasium and found a tree to rest against as they waited for a ride.

"Kaiba-san, I am sorry to inform you that the limo has broken down, it should be ready by five tomorrow morning," said an apologising driver on the other end off the call. Seto could hear the sounds of wrenches and drills and the like in the background.

"Very well, tell me next time. That is all," he said before hanging up.

"Come on, Pup. We'll have to walk," he said, towards Jou this time, walking on ahead before finishing his sentence.

"'Kay," Jou replied, jogging to catch up.

They walked in silence, blushing whenever each caught the other looking, only to smile and look away.

"Set'? You can just leave me here, it gets pretty dangerous after this part," said the blond, not looking Kaiba in the eye.

"All the more reason for me to make sure you're safe," Seto replied without pausing to think.

"Really, Se-" began Jou.

"This is not up for debate," the taller said, taking Jou's hand.

Jou blushed and let the subject drop. It was not long before they were walking in stride.

BANG! BANG! BANGBANGBANG!

"Katsuya! Down!" shouted Seto, shoving Jou to the ground.

But it was too late, Jou was shot in the chest by a drive-by. Seto was too shocked and busy calling 911 to notice the lisence plate number.

He couldn't cry, Jou wouldn't have wanted that.

* * *

A few weeks later, Set was at the funeral. Yuugi, Yami, Tristan, Otogi, and Tea were there, too, all wearing various shades of black. Seto had been wearing black the whole time Jou was gone, only now it was a suit for the funeral.

Durring the whole process, The CEO stood with his hands in his pockets, staring at the coffin and ignoring anyone who tried talking to him.

People said their goodbyes and such, but when it was all over, only Seto remained; even Mokuba had been forced home by the darkness and creepy feelings given off by the graveyard.

"Wha-" gasped Seto as a light breeze gave off Jounouchi's scent. It licked at Kaiba's neck and shoulders, with a final wisp to his cheek.

Seto looked up and saw what looked like Jou, only faded.

"Katsuya..." Seto grasped at the image. "Have I finally gone insane?"

Jou did not speak, just offered his hand to the brunet.

Seto took the hand, and soon they were dancing. They danced and danced, but once the sun started to peek from the horizon, Jou began to fade. Not wanting the moment to end, Seto only closed his eyes and continued the waltz.

Once a breeze whipped his hair around signifying Jounouchi's departure, Seto woke from his daze and looked round him.

He had been dancing on Katsuya's grave all along.

* * *

Okay, maybe that wasn't as cliche as I had expected, and my beta yelled at me for it's angst, but wasn't that the point? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it up!


End file.
